


The bastion and the Nether trip

by PaintedDogfan



Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Piglin Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Technoblade, a piglin, decides to teach his human brother how to find ancient debris. The trip soon goes wrong and Technoblade's only hope of saving Tommy requires him to go into a bastion with the human.
Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042107
Comments: 32
Kudos: 338





	1. The accident

Technoblade cursed to himself silently as he held a bleeding Tommy close to him, his bloody face illuminated by the fire that surrounded them on all sides. There was a gash on his leg and his arm looked mangled. Bright red blood stained his shirt and dripped from his armor, onto the netherrack, only to be indistinguishable from the various deep reds that made up everything around them. It had been an accident. Techno had decided that it was about time for his 16 year old brother to learn how to find ancient debris and had taken him to the Nether.

One thing that the legendary warrior forgot was that Tommy was a human. Being a piglin, Techno was used to the searing hot heat of the Nether and the blistering fire that licked at his netherite armour. He could easily spot and jump over the narrow holes that lead to certain death in the Basalt deltas, traversing the jagged terrain as easily as simply walking through a meadow. The constant shrieking of ghasts that threatened to bring you a painful death if you didn’t know how to dodge they're flaming fireballs, didn’t even phase him anymore. Piglins didn’t need much water either, after all, the only way to get some was to eat the plants that grew in the crimson and warped forests. All other sources of water immediately evaporated before they could even hit solid ground.

There was one biome that he avoided though. The soul sand valley. With his protection 5 netherite armor and soul speed boots, the biome itself wasn’t a danger to him, although it was considered one of the most dangerous biomes due the soul soil that trapped you, slowing you down as you slowly sunk into it. Not to mention the vast array of skeletons that lived there, easily bowing you down as you tried desperately to run away. But that didn’t bother him. No. It was the soul fire that bothered him. He knew that it wasn’t dangerous but whenever he got close to it, adrenaline kicked in and all he could think of was a desperate need to get away. It annoyed him at first that he was scared so easily, trying to remember some kind of traumatic event that happened with it that would cause that reaction, but nothing came up. He would later learn that it was an instinctive thing and he wasn’t the only piglin that acted like that. Since he couldn’t control it, he simply avoided the biome.

When he had brought Tommy through the portal, he simply took a few extra glass bottles filled with water and, unsure of anything else Tommy would need, decided that that was enough. Later he would curse himself for only bringing a single health potion. 

It only took a few minutes of trekking through the barren nether wastes for Techno to rip a part of his cloak with his sword and tie it around Tommy’s head so that it covered his mouth and nose. The poor kid was constantly having coughing fits, not used to the smoke that filled his lungs with every breath. He realised that he should have asked Phil what humans needed in the Nether when Tommy started complaining about the ash that flew everywhere like snow, stinging his fragile eyes. But he decided that he could take care of Tommy. They had already started the journey and he didn’t want it to be a waste. He wouldn’t realise until later how much he would regret that decision.

He had used the only health potion they brought when Tommy accidently slipped and fell into a gaping hole. Although the hole itself wasn’t that deep,he landed in an angle that made him walk with a limp. Techno felt a wave of protectiveness when he heard the boys pained yelp. But he was fine after being given the potion. So the two trudged on until Techno decided that they were at a perfect spot to start mining for some ancient debris. He did notice how tired Tommy looked, but pushed that to the back of his mind. It was too late to turn back now.

As he was explaining how to differentiate between blackstone and ancient debris, the petrifying screech that only a ghast could make pierced the air. Techno had to force himself not to chuckle when Tommy squeaked and grabbed his arm. Honestly, he couldn’t blame him. They had heard ghasts as they were walking earlier, but those were distant and deep. This one was close. The demonic shriek that sounded like a mix between a piglin and a human was unsettling to say the least. It did,however, belong in what you could consider hell. 

Snapping back into reality, Technoblade pushed Tommy off of him and took out his bow, pointing it right in between the redish eyes that indicated an oncoming attack, and fired. The ghast released the flaming jagged rock before instantly turning into dust. Techno raised his sword, opting to block instead of dodging, seeing as how close the fireball was. He realised too late, however, that the fireball wasn’t heading for him. 

He whirled around and faced the spot where Tommy stood with disbelieving eyes. Technoblade’s movements and panicked animalistic squeal were enough for Tommy to realise he had to do something. Techno thanked whatever gods existed that the boy had enough sense to start running, although a bit late. The projectile hit the spot where Tommy was standing just seconds before, and surely would have killed him if he had been just a single second too late. Unfortunately, he wasn’t completely out of range, and the explosion knocked him into the air. Shrapnel from the sharp netherrack pierced his skin and Techno immediately sprinted to him, skidding to a stop in front of the half conscious teenager, leading him to this moment now.

He hugged his brother close to him and assessed his wounds. Trying to heal him now would be useless when he didn’t have any supplies with him. He mentally kicked himself. Of course he should have expected this to happen! He could easily survive here. For pete's sake, he was born here! But he often traveled alone and didn’t have experience having to protect both himself, and someone defenseless at the same time. God he felt like an idiot.

He realised that he couldn’t go back to the portal, as it was to far away, and Tommy would have bled to death before they could make it. Besides, having to carry Tommy would leave him defenseless, and that was suicidal in the Nether, no matter how skilled you were.

He grunted in frustration. There was nothing that he could. His brother would die right here in his arms and it would all be because of his carelessness. Then it hit him. He couldn’t...could he? His gaze settled on a large black structure, brimming with life. It was far away, but certainly closer than the portal.

He knew that he himself was able to go in and out of the bastion freely, the piglins being his kind of course. But what about Tommy? He looked at the disgruntled boy. He was wearing a golden helmet which would have normally stopped any unprovoked attacks. But even Techno knew that no amount of gold would stop them from even letting him run away near a bastion.

He sighed, picking up the teenager, and starting the slow walk towards the bastion. It was his only option even if he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

As they neared the bastion, he checked that Tommy’s golden helmet was fixed securely around his head. He doubted it would help much near the building, but it would hopefully make the others less wary of him. After a few more steps, a small group of piglins noticed him. At first they perked up and snorted happily in greeting. He had been to this bastion a few times before, bringing generous amounts of gold to barter with each time. They were expecting the same thing now. But the friendly noises quickly turned to squeals of surprise and fear as they caught sight of the human in his arms.

The group pulled out their swords and crossbows, pointing directly at the teenager. Gripping him closer to his chest, Techno surveyed the scene. There were 7 piglins in total, 3 of which had crossbows, the rest bared swords. All of them were staring intently at Tommy. Most of them were growling angrily, though some still looked surprised or confused.

The piglins shared no complex language, instead relying on short snorts and grunts to get a general message across. This left Techno racking his brain to figure out how to convey that Tommy was peaceful and meant no harm. He huffed sharply, successfully gathering the attention of the group, who, in their shock, had seemingly forgotten he was there. Softly growling to make sure they kept their eyes on him, he got into a defensive stance and bared his tusks at them. One of the piglins did the same, but the rest just tilted their heads in confusion, and made a few puzzled squeaks.

He shifted Tommy to one arm, making sure his movements were slow. With his free hand, he took a couple of gold nuggets out of his bag and tossed them onto the netherrack a few feet away. The piglins quickly lost all interest in the pair as they scampered over to inspect the gold. He had seen Phil use this tactic before whenever they were in the nether together and he accidently made a piglin angry. He would throw the gold and the two of them would scurry away. Even he had gotten distracted by it once for a few seconds while dueling someone. Those few seconds got him a nasty scar across his stomach and he would drag Phil out day after day to repeat the same maneuver while dueling until he could completely ignore the gold.

The crossbow pointed at Tommy’s neck snapped him out of his thoughts and he gently pushed the weapon away. The piglin didn’t seem to show much resistance, opting to look at the bag expectantly. He held out a few nuggets and the piglin took them happily. They seemed to be getting the message. He took a few more steps and when none of them stopped him, he placed a gold bar on the ground, trusting them to not alert the rest of the inhabitants of thm as they squealed happily at the offering. 

This led him to his next problem. Actually getting inside the bastion. He couldn’t just waltz right in. There were brutes guarding the main entrance. He knew better than to even consider trying to bribe them. As he walked along the walls, listening for any other piglins, he noticed that there were small craters torn into the sides, most likely caused by ghasts. He sped up his pace until he came across a hole that if you looked closely, you could just barely see the inside of the dark room that lay inside the walls. He set Tommy down and unhooked his pickaxe from his belt, trying his best to muffle the sounds of thick blackstone bricks breaking. Once he created a sizable gap, he slipped right through it, bringing Tommy with him. 

Even though at first glance, it would seem like the bastion would be an oven inside of a much larger oven, it was actually quite a bit cooler inside, although, still insanely warm. He took in the refreshing air gratefully as he walked through the corridors, hoping to find an empty room he could hide Tommy in while he went around and bartered or stole supplies.

He paused when he heard hooves clicking as he neared a turn. He hoped that Tommy’s scent wouldn’t carry over and quickly pushed open a door, quietly shutting it shut after him and playing with the lock until he was sure no one could get in. He looked around the room when a small squeak got his attention. There wasn’t a lot in the room. Just a few gold bars set against the wall and a couple of arrows strewn lazily across the floor. But Techno didn’t notice that at first. What he noticed was the baby piglin that sat in the middle of the room, innocently staring at him.

He stopped in his tracks, waiting for the piglet to squeal or make any noise that could summon others to check up on them. But when it didn’t, he let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He placed Tommy up against the wall, took out a gold nugget, and crouched in front of the small child, offering the yellow metal. The piglet hesitantly took it, grabbing onto it with hoofed hands, and made a soft noise of content once they were done inspecting it. He patted the child on the head and stood up to check backup on Tommy. 

The teenager had serious wounds that would need to be treated right away. His arm and leg had definitely gotten the worst of it, although the rest of him didn’t look great either. He was still unconscious and Techno went for the door, stopping when he remembered the piglin child in the room. 

He looked back at them. They didn’t look scared enough of Tommy to go get an adult. And they certainly didn’t look like they were going to attack the boy. Instead, they just stared at Tommy curiously, head slightly tilted. He figured that there was no harm in leaving them in the same room together. So he did just that, and quickly headed out to find some potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might turn the whole "Techno getting distracted by gold during battle" thing into another story...


	3. Chapter 3

Technoblade shut the door after him and slinked into the hallway. He wanted to get some hoglin leather to use as bandages and some golden carrots. It would also be nice if he could find a fire resistance potion. It wouldn’t help much but it would help Tommy breathe better in the hot air, and possibly stop the burned parts of his skin from bleeding.

He looked around and steadied his pace. He didn’t know his way around the bastion and decided that walking around, trying to not bring any attention to himself was the best option. He made a mental map of where he was in order to be able to find Tommy again and continued. 

Knowing he didn’t have much time, he quickened his pace and peered into a room. It was completely empty. Sighing, he went to a second one. This one was bigger, and filled with gold. A piglin from inside noticed him and shot him an angry snort. He didn’t need to be told twice as he turned to leave. After checking a few more rooms, he found one filled with hoglin skins. He walked in and noticed that there were several piglins in the room. They appeared to be making various clothes out of the leather. One of them tilted their head in confusion at his arrival while the other 2 paid him little mind. He walked closer to the piglin and held up a gold ingot. The piglin perked up at the sight of it and looked around. Techno gestured to a patch of hoglin skin. The piglin eagerly took the gold from his grasp and pushed the leather towards him, snorting happily. Satisfied, he grabbed it and walked out.

Getting the leather had taken him longer than he realised. He wouldn’t be able to get anything else. He had to get back to Tommy. He hurried back, ignoring the few piglins that gave him odd looks as he rushed past them. Every second that passed felt like forever. He had to get back to Tommy quickly before he either died of his injuries or another piglin found him. His heart almost stopped when he saw a piglin lounging just outside of the door where Tommy lay. He was munching on a golden carrot but stopped abruptly and gave Techno a concerned look when he noticed his panic.

“Shit.” he muttered under his breath.

He had to get the piglin away quickly. Every second that passed increased Tommy’s danger. Why had he thought that bringing him here would be a good idea. This was dangerous. Why hadn't he thought of another solution? Maybe they could have made it back to the nether portal? Or built another one? No. This wasn’t time to panic. He could mentaly berate himself later. Right now he had to focus. He had to focus on getting the other piglin to leave before Tommy bled to death. He didn’t have much time. He had to work quickly. Once Tommy was well enough to make it back to the portal, he would bring him to Phil, who would heal him. 

He turned his attention back to the piglin, who by now was looking around confused. He grunted to get the others attention and gestured with his hand to follow him. He moved back a couple spaces but stopped when the other piglin didn’t move. The piglin instead just narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It became clear that the piglin didn’t trust him. He wasn’t part of the sounder, which meant that even though he could get into the bastion with little problems, it didn’t mean he was the most trusted. It probably didn’t help that he had a human scent all over him either. Now he had just made the situation worse. The piglin huffed loudly at him and Techno narrowed his eyes at him.

Just then, to Techno’s absolute horror, the door started opening. Relief flooded him, however, when he saw a pink face with two floppy ears stepping out the door, closing it softly behind him. For a second there, he thought that Tommy had somehow woken up and attempted to leave. That, to say the least, would not have ended well.

Both of the adults turned their attention to the baby. The baby looked between the two before running up to technoblade, snorting happily. Techno, despite his situation, huffed out a laugh as he bent down to pet the piglet. He then huffed and took a few steps, looking back until the piglet started following him with a happy squeal. The other adult piglin looked bewildered for a second before regaining his composure and following Techno grumpily. 

Once they trotted through a couple of hallways, Techno realised that he had to actually get them off of his trail. He could always try something simple. He stopped at the end of a hallway and gestured at them to stay there. He quickly started walking back, surprised that had actually worked. But he knew he had limited time before they got impatient and went to find him. He opened the door that led to Tommy, fearing the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Techno sighed in relief when he found his brother looking around disoriented, but alive. After a few seconds, grey, almost white eyes, met bright blue ones.

“Techno?” Tommy whispered softly, his voice hoarse.

Techno knelt down next to him, setting down the supplies on the hard floor as he took out a bottle of water, hoping it wasn’t too hot.

“Hey, yes, it’s me, don’t worry.” he replied, trying to hide the panic in his voice, although he wasn’t too sure it worked. 

Tommy hummed in response, too tired to say anything else. Techno cut the leather into strips with some difficulty, however, after he was done, he was quite satisfied with the makeshift rags and bandages he had created. He uncorked the water bottle and Tommy hissed as he poured it on his wounded leg.

“Stay still!” he commanded, worry and frustration making his tone stricter than he intended.

Tommy stuck his tongue out, but otherwise, made no more commotion. Once Techno was done tying the bandage around his leg, he moved to his arm. Taking a closer look, on the few spots that weren’t covered in blood, Techno spotted bruises forming. It didn’t look good, but so far, he couldn’t tell if it was broken or not, that was a good sign in his opinion, considering how the limb already looked. Techno winced the whole time he was cleaning and bandaging the arm. Still, Tommy didn’t complain too much so he considered it a win in his book.

After he was done, he gave the remaining water to Tommy, who gulped it down eagerly, wincing slightly at the heat of it. He handed the empty bottle back to Techno and stared at the blackstone in deep thought.

“Techno?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

“You got hit by a ghast.”

Tommy squinted at him, “One of those ghost motherfuckers?”

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, one of those ‘ghost motherfuckers.’ ” he replied with annoyance as he glared at the younger boy.

“Well, guess what? That ghast is probably just salty because I killed it when it was still a dumb squid living it’s stupid squid life.”

Techno looked at him amused for a moment, trying to stifle a laugh, “They're not dead squi- you know what? Never mind. I gotta get you out of here before the others find you.”.

“Stop laughing at me Bitch! Also where exactly is ’here’?”

“We're in a bastion” He deadpanned.

Tommy’s eyes went wide. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face.

He practically screamed, “A bastion? Like ‘the bastards in the Nether’ that Tubbo was talking about?

Techno shushed him. “Yes, no, whatever, keep your voice down before you alert anyone.”

The grin on his face quickly turned into a frown. 

“What do you mean? I’m wearing gold.” the blonde said disappointed, pointing at the helmet on his head, that looked like it was about to slide off. 

“Yeah that works when you're out in the middle of nowhere, but piglins keep all of their valuables in bastions. So if they see a human walking around as if they own the place, they will get quite mad no matter what.”

Tommy pointed an accusatory finger at Technoblade.

“But you aren't mad at me!”

“I’m not trying to kill you right now because I wasn’t taught that mentality since I grew up in the Overworld, but for the record, I'm always mad at you, pretty sure the whole world is.” he replied in a monotone voice as he picked him up.

Tommy's shouts of complaint where shushed by Technoblade, as he slowly opened the door, listening for any sounds. When he decided the coast was clear, he rushed out, hooves clicking on the dark, blackstone floor as he made his way over to the gap in the wall. He shoved himself and Tommy, through before finding himself face to face with a piglin brute. The brute towered over them, looking just as startled as Tommy, who screamed in shock. Techno started sprinting and the brute regained his composure, huffing angrily. Running with a screaming Tommy was slower than his normal pace, but brutes weren't as fast as normal piglins, mostly due to their insane size. 

Once he was sure he was out of sight, he settled for a brisk walk. Tommy had finally stopped screaming and almost fell asleep in Techno’s arms. Soon enough, he spotted the purple haze emitting from the portal and made his way over. He closed his eyes as they stepped through. When the nauseous effects that came with travelling through dimensions had worn off, he ran all the way to Phil’s home, slowing down a bit when Tommy complained loudly. He shoved the door open, startling Phil, who frantically looked around, when his eyes landed on Tommy.

“Oh shit! Techno what happened?”

Tommy answered for him “An angry squid ghost spat on me and then I met Technoblade’s cousin!”

Phil stared at Technoblade.

“That wasn’t my cousin- listen, Phil, I’ll explain later. Get Tommy some help.”

The winged man nodded as he rushed away to find some potions.

Tommy looked back up at him, “Was it your long lost brother then?”

Techno facepalmed.


End file.
